Tea Time
by Gin Anokoku
Summary: Arthur invites Austria over for tea to improve relations, but Arthur has planned a much more interesting way to do so, without informing Roderich of his plans...


Setting up the tea table, Arthur checked the time, a crooked grin on his face as he waited for Roderich to arrive for 'afternoontea' but Arthur had something much more...entertaining...planned for this visit. He laughed and walked back into the kitchen humming happily as he took the only slightly burned scones out of the stove and set them to cool, setting the teapot on the stove to heat up. Walking back to the living toom he looked around to make sure everything was in place before sitting in his plush chair and working on needlepoint.

Roderich came up to the front door, knocking loudly. He wasn't sure why exactly Arthur had invited him to tea, but at the current time the Austrian would do anything to get out, since Gilbert had decided to come live with him for a while. Roderich sighed impatiently and knocked again, tapping his foot.

Arthur patiently set his needlepoint to the side and strode over to the door opening it with a fake, calm smile "Hello Roderich, nice for you to come over," he stated, opening the door wider and stepping to the side, "Come in, the tea is almost ready"

"Thank you for inviting me" Roderich said, stepping inside. He could smell the burnt scones, but tried his hardest not to cringe at the unsettling smell. "I was quite surprised that you invited me over so suddenly" the Austrian said calmly, slowly unbuttoning and removing his coat. "What's the occasion?"

"I just felt we would do better with a bit of...improving relations. We aren't as close as we could be don't you agree?" Arthur smiled, mostly from the amount of underlying meaning in his statement.

Roderich nodded, setting hit coat down on the arm of the couch "yes, we haven't really been in touch lately." The Austrian fixed his glasses, looking over at Arthur. "Shall we head to the kitchen then?" he asked, still unaware of the other's intentions.

"No no I have a table set up in the dining room right this way" He smiled and lead him to the other room, right before the tea began to whistle. "Get comfortable, I will be back in just a moment." Arthur stated before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Roderich sat down at the table, fiddling with his shirt collar a little. The look of how much effort Arthur must have taken to prepare everything made the Austrian slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being treated so kindly by anyone since he never really had many friends.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and took the teapot off the heat and placed it with two cups on a plate, holding it and the plate of scones in both hands and carries it back to the other room, managing to open the door with a practiced ease "Tea is ready~" he smiled setting the food, barely burned, and the tea down before going to shut the door again, discretely locking it as well.

Roderich raised an eyebrow at Arthur's actions. "Any specific reason you locked the door?" he asked, looking over at the englishman. This wasn't helping the Austrian's nerves at all, he was slightly worried about why Arthur had locked the door.

"France has a tendency to barge in on my tea time and I prefer to delay him by locking the door" Arthur lied coolly, sitting down across from him and pouring them both a cup of earl gray "How many sugar and cream?" he asked politely.

"Two suger and one cream" Roderich said calmly, still a tiny bit worried about Arthur's intentions. He fixed his glasses and strummed his fingers on the table nervously, trying very hard not to look nervous to the englishman.

"Something bothering you Roderich?" Arthur stated dropping two sugar and a 'cream' into the others drink, smiling innocently as he dropped only one sugar into his own, no cream and handed Roderich his cup, "You seem a tad off"

"I-I'm fine" Roderich stuttered, sipping his tea quietly. The Austrian avoided eye contact with Arthur as he spoke "I don't think it's necessary to lock the door, I doubt Francis will bother you. He's too busy pestering Ludwig." Roderich took another sip of his tea, a small bit trickling out the corner of his mouth and down his neck.

A darker chuckle passed throuh Arthurs lips as he leaned foreward and licked the trickle of tea from the others face, "Really out of it in my opinion," he purred in the others ear as he watched the drug that possed as cream took effect. We was truely glad he was able to a hold of something that made the body stop reacting to the brain but not numb it so quickly, it made things just that much more fun. of course, it didn't last very long, so he would have to work fast.


End file.
